Hyung
by luckyflowernow
Summary: Woojin ingin bertemu dengan Dongho. Dongho heran dan berfikir untuk apa, apakah ini ada hubungan dengan Daehwi? { dongho x daehwi; bro!woojin & daehwi }


" _Dengarkan aku ya Daehwi, aku ini hyungmu, kau ini adikku. Tak peduli bagaimanapun, aku akan melindungimu. Dan kelak jika nanti kau mempunyai pasangan, aku harus memastikan bahwa pasanganmu itu bisa menjagamu, seperti aku, kalau perlu, dia harus adu panco denganku!"_

 **Hyung**

A WannaOne x NU'EST Fanfiction

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di benak Woojin. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dua tahun yang lalu ke Daehwi ketika Daehwi mengakui bahwa dia sepertinya 'tidak normal' karena menyukai laki-laki dan dibully habis-habisan oleh trainee yang lain. Woojin memang akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan kok, dia pasti akan memegang kata-katanya. Pria Busan tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya.

Tapi… siapa yang sangka, kekasih seorang Lee Daehwi malah pria yang berumur 6 tahun lebih tua dari dia, dan dikenal sebagai _punch king_ Produce 101. 'Sial, bagaimana ini…'

oOo

Dongho masih duduk sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Pikirannya masih memikirkan tentang hal apa yang akan dibicarakan anak laki-laki dari Busan di depannya ini.

Mereka berada di café yang berada diantar dorm Wanna One dan NU'EST W. Ketika Woojin tiba-tiba hadir di pintu depan dorm mereka, Dongho mengira Woojin juga ingin mengajak Jonghyun dan Minki untuk minum bersama, sekalian reuni. Tapi yang terjadi malah Woojin bilang dia hanya ingin mengajak Dongho, berdua saja.

Mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka berdiam diri seperti ini. Dongho yang menghabiskan kopinya serta Woojin yang dari tadi menunduk seakan-akan sedang menunggu sesuatu. Dongho masih menerka-nerka apa yang Woojin inginkan. 'Apa ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Daehwi?'

"Hoi Woojin"

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut brunette itu seketika mendongak dan melihat ke arah Dongho.

"Daehwi kenapa?"

"Hah? Dia tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_."

"Dia sedang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Sedih?"

"Tidak juga, dia tertawa seperti biasa."

"Apa dia akan menyusul kesini?"

"Er… sepertinya tidak, Jisung _hyung_ sangat ketat mengenai jam malam untuk para _maknae_."

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?!"

Dongho mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi karena alasan untuk Woojin menemuinya tidak bisa dia temukan. Dongho menghela nafas, dia mengambil handphone dan dompetnya, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Dengar Park Woojin, jika 5 menit lagi kau tidak berbicara atau mengatakan niatmu memanggilku, aku akan pulang."

"EEEEEH?! TUNGGU DULU _HYUNG_ TIDAK BOLEH PULANG!"

"YA KARENA ITU KATAKAN APA MAUMU!"

Dongho dan Woojin serempak menundukkan kepala mereka ketika nada suara mereka terlalu tinggi dan menarik perhatian banyak orang di café. Woojin melirik ke arah Dongho, mengatur nafasnya dan menelan ludahnya pelan sebelum dia mulai berbicara.

"Err, _hyung_. Kau sayang dengan Daehwi kan?"

Dongho mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Tentu saja."

"Kau pacarnya Daehwi kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku? Sini, bunuh aku dulu baru kau bisa merebutnya."

"EI EI BUKAN BEGITU."

"JADI BAGAIMANA?!"

Woojin menggaruk kepalanya, memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatakan hal yang sebenernya. Dia kembali mengatur nafasnya pelan dan menatap langsung ke mata orang di depannya.

"Daehwi itu… sudah kuanggap seperti adikku hyung."

Dongho melihat sorot mata sungguh-sungguh dari Woojin, kali ini Woojin sepertinya akan berbicara serius dengannya. Menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, dia memberikan tanda untuk Woojin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku memang tidak langsung dekat dengannya, tapi menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dengannya membuatku merasa sedikit ada 'ikatan' dengannya." Woojin mengatakan sedikit sambil mendekatkan jempol dan telunjuknya lalu memberikan jarak sedikit di antara kedua jari itu, membuat Dongho menahan tawanya. 'Anak ini malu-malu sekali mengakui dekat dengan Daehwi'

"Dulu, ada trainee yang mengejeknya di Brand New, dia membully dan menghina Daehwi karena tau Daehwi tidak menyukai perempuan. Sebenarnya aku sih mau meninjunya langsung, tapi Youngmin hyung selalu menahanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan mengurusnya. Setiap selesai latihan, aku selalu melihat mata Daehwi pasti akan sembab, dan setiap kali kami tanya dia pasti akan selalu tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa."

"Tipikal Daehwi. Hyung sudah tau itu dari pertama bertemu dengannya di Produce 101. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Hingga suatu hari mereka menghancurkan seluruh barang di loker Daehwi, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis di hadapan semua orang yang ada disana. Donghyun- _hyung_ dan Youngmin-hyung langsung bergegas pergi mencari CEO kami, mereka langsung mengadu ke rabeoji karena ini sudah keterlaluan."

Dongho mengepalkan tangannya secara tidak sadar, Woojin melirik tangan Dongho dan menelan ludahnya. 'Seandainya hyung bertemu dengan anak-anak ini, mereka semua tidak akan hidup dengan tenang sepertinya.'

"Dan aku, aku ditinggal dengan Daehwi berdua saja waktu itu di ruangan loker. Dia mengakui kalau dia memang berbeda, kalau dia salah, kalau dia menjijikkan dan segalanya yang membuatku kesal, lalu… aku berkata… kalau apapun yang terjadi aku adalah hyungnya, tak peduli bagaimanapun aku akan melindunginya, dan kelak kalau dia mempunyai pasangan…"

Dongho memajukan badannya ke depan, berusaha menangkap kata-kata Woojin karena suaranya semakin kecil. Woojin yang melihat Dongho fokus dengan kata-katanya langsung menelan ludahnya kembali entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Kalau dia mempunyai pasangan aku harus memastikan bahwa pasangannya bisa melindunginya. Kalau perlu… kalau perlu adu panco denganku…"

Woojin menunduk, suaranya semakin mengecil berharap hyung di depannya ini tidak mendengar pernyataannya. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berada di sisinya, kekehan kecil yang semakin lama semakin besar membuat dia yakin hyung di depannya ini mendengar perkataannya.

"Jadi kau mau adu panco denganku sekarang?" ujar Dongho sambil menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku, menampakkan sedikit tato macan putihnya, tangan kanannya terulur di atas meja dan tangan kirinya berpegang ke sisi meja. Woojin menelan ludah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setengah hati Woojin meragukan kemampuannya, tapi setengah hatinya lagi mendukungnya. Woojin termasuk yang terkuat kok di Wanna One maupun diantara Brand New Boys, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau tiba-tiba Dongho kalah di tangannya?

"Hyung, maafkan permintaan konyolku, tapi itu janjiku terhadap diriku sendiri. Jadi….." Woojin juga menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku, meraih tangan hyungnya dan memegang sisi meja yang lain.

Dongho dan Woojin berpandangan, Dongho memberi kode ke Woojin untuk menghitung. Dalam hitungan ke tiga, kedua lelaki itu sama-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. Hal yang tidak disangka Woojin adalah dia mampu bertahan. Memang, tekanan yang diberikan oleh tangan hyungnya kuat, tapi dia masih bisa bertahan.

"Woojin-ah." Woojin menatap ke arah hyungnya yang anehnya menatap ke arah meja.

"Aku menyayangi Daehwi." Dongho masih menatap ke meja sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Sebesar apapun rasa sayangmu sebagai hyung ke Daehwi, rasa sayang yang kumiliki jauh lebih besar."

Woojin meringis pelan, dengan perlahan, kekuatan yang diberikan oleh hyungnya bertambah. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkinkah Dongho tiba-tiba memikirkan Daehwi? 'Kau masih bisa bertahan Woojin-ah, ayo'.

"Jika kau menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik, maka aku sudah melampaui rasa sayang itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah melampaui batas itu sejak bersama dengannya di Playing with Fire."

Woojin sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan yang diberikan oleh Dongho. Hal yang lucu karena Daehwi juga mulai berlaku aneh di dekat Dongho sejak Position Evaluation. 'Heh, mereka benar-benar berjodoh ya?'

"Rasa sayang yang kumiliki ke Daehwi, adalah rasa sayang yang membuatku ingin melindunginya, ingin membuatnya tersenyum, ingin melihatnya bahagia, ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, jika diizinkan aku akan tinggal bersama dengan nya, berdua saja untuk sepanjang hidupku."

Dongho menghela nafas, sambil perlahan mulai mendorong tangan Woojin ke bawah.

"Aku sudah dewasa, bermain-main dengan perasaan bukanlah permainan yang menarik untukku, Park Woojin. Tanpa kau melakukan ini pun, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Daehwi."

Bersamaan dengan tangan Woojin menyentuh meja, Dongho mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah Woojin. "Aku mencintai Daehwi, Woojin."

oOo

Woojin dan Dongho masih terdiam di café, menyesap minuman masing-masing. Tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka setelah confession masing-masing tadi, hanya keheningan.

"Hyung, Daehwi sebenarnya cengeng lho."

Dongho melirik ke arah Woojin sekilas sebelum Woojin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia itu menyebalkan lho, tidak mau dikasitau, suka melawan, dia juga suka memukulku tanpa sebab."

"Woojin-ah, kau ini tenang saja. Aku juga mengenal Daehwi, dia memang tidak mau dikasitau, suka merengek, membangkang, dan kadang-kadang seperti kucing yang sangat galak terkadang seperti kucing betina." Dongho mendekat dan menepuk pelan pundak Woojin. "Aku juga pernah mempunyai perasaan seperti kau ke Daehwi dengan salah satu hoobae di agensiku."

"Siapa hyung?"

"Kyulkyung."

Dongho berkata sambil memainkan handphonenya sebentar, membalas chat seseorang sepertinya.

"Aku juga sangat protektif ke Kyulkyung sebagaimana kau ke Daehwi. Kyulkyung sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, dan semua orang di agensi tahu akan hal itu. Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga menginginkan lelaki terbaik yang akan mendampingi Kyulkyung kelak."

Woojin terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Dongho-hyung. Seingat dia, dulu, Daehwi pernah cemburu dengan Kyulkyung, tidak terlalu kentara sih, hanya saja dia badmood seharian penuh karena melihat interaksi Kyulkyung dengan Dongho di sebuah acara award.

"OOH HYUNG HANYA MENGANGGAP KYULKYUNG NOONA ADIK YA?!"

Dongho refleks menggeplak kepala Woojin karena dia tiba-tiba berteriak, "Kenapa suaramu sebesar itu?! Aku dan Kyulkyung memang kakak beradik, kau pikir kami apa?! Jelas aku sudah mempunyai Daehwi, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih Park Woojin?"

"Sakit lho hyung! Lagipula kalau hyung mau marah bukan denganku tapi dengan kekasihmu itu! Hyung tidak tahu ya, setelah kita pulang dari MMA dia bersungut-sungut karena melihat Kyulkyung noona sangat akrab dengan hyung? Belum lagi orang-orang menjodohkan kalian dalam lingkup sebagai kekasih."

"Lho? Dia cemburu? Daehwi tidak ada bilang apa-apa denganku."

Woojin mencibir, mukanya berubah menjadi datar. Sepertinya dia mengerti kenapa Daehwi sedikit-sedikit suka uring-uringan kalau selesai chat atau telfonan dengan Dongho hyung. Hyung yang satu ini amat sangat tidak peka. "Apa semua member NU'EST tidak peka seperti kau ya hyung?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Woojin melambaikan tangannya, malas menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Lagipula kalau tiba-tiba dia dicekik karena mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh bagaimana? "Abaikan sajalah hyung. Jadi kau juga protektif ke Kyulkyung noona?"

Dongho mengangguk, lalu dia menatap ke arah Woojin, "Karena itu katakan kepada seseorang yang masih termasuk ke dalam maknae line di grupmu. Jika dia ingin kontak Kyulkyung, selesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik dan tunjukkan kepadaku satu performancenya yang mampu membuatku terpukau. Jika dia belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan belum bisa membuatku terpukau, berhenti terus-terusan meminta kontak Kyulkyung ke Minhyun karena Minhyun tidak akan pernah memberikannya sebelum aku menyetujuinya. Aku membutuhkan seorang lelaki untuk adikku, bukan seorang bocah."

Woojin tahu perkataan itu ditujukan bukan untuknya, tapi Woojin menelan ludah ngeri mendengar nada bicara Dongho yang terdengar serius dan tidak main-main. Sepertinya, pulang dari sini nanti dia harus menasihati Jinyoung untuk melupakan kontak dengan Kyulkyung noona hingga dia tamat sekolah jika dia masih mau selamat.

 **OMAKE**

"Woojin hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Daehwi berdiri di depannya ketika Woojin baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm dan melepas jaketnya. Woojin menatap Daehwi heran, jarang-jarang sekali adiknya ini menyambutnya pulang bahkan tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Dia hanya akan melakukan ini kalau…. "Apa maumu sekarang, Lee Daehwi?"

Daehwi masih tetap dengan senyum manisnya menepuk tangannya pelan, memberikan appreciation karena Woojin-hyungnya sudah tau apa yang dia mau tanpa dia harus berbasa-basi lebih lanjut,

"Hyung, pinjam handphonemu~~~~" Daehwi berkata dengan nada yang teramat manis yang dia keluarkan hanya ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Woojin mengetahui semuanya, termasuk gelagat aneh Daehwi membalas dengan nada ketus dan penuh kecurigaan, "Buat apa?"

"Ish! Pinjam saja sebentar, kenapa pelit sekali sih?"

"Ya kau tidak berkata untuk apa, nanti kalau kau membajak dan mengirim pesan yang aneh-aneh bagaimana?"

"Aniya! Aku tidak tertarik untuk membajak pesanmu! Kotak pesan hyung saja sepi karena tidak ada yang pernah mengirimi pesan!"

"YA LEE DAEHWI! KAU MENGHINAKU YA?" Woojin mendekati Daehwi dan mulai bergelut dengan Daehwi. Daehwi yang pada dasarnya lemah hanya mampu berteriak sambil menendang-nendang udara, berharap satu tendangannya mengenai Woojin-hyung sehingga dia terjatuh dan Daehwi bisa mengambil handphonenya. "ANDWAE! HYUNG LEPASKAN AKU! AAAAAA! JAEHWAN HYUNG TOLONG WOOJIN HYUNG MAU MEMBUNUHKU! AAAA HYUUUUNGNIIIIM"

PAK!

Suara tendangan terdengar jelas di dorm Wanna One. Tendangan berantakan yang Daehwi lemparkan akhirnya tepat mengenai selangkangan Woojin, membuat dia terjatuh dan meringis memegangi masa depannya. Jaehwan yang daritadi hanya melihat atraksi dua anak dari Brand New hanya bisa ikut meringis ketika melihat "anu" Woojin tertendang keras oleh Daehwi.

Sementara itu Daehwi hanya tertawa ketika dia akhirnya bebas dari gelutan hyungnya. Tanpa memedulikan Woojin yang saat ini sedang mati-matian meringis meratapi selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu, Daehwi mengambil handphone Woojin dengan gampang dari tangannya dan berlari ke kamarnya. "Woojin-hyung gomawo! Akan ku kembalikan nanti kalau aku sudah selesai ya!"

Jaehwan berjalan dan menepuk pundak Woojin yang masih berbaring di lantai, merasakan ngilu yang entah kapan akan hilang dari selangkangannya.

"Woojin-ah, sakit ya?" Woojin memutar bola matanya, jika saat ini yang bertanya bukan seorang hyung, sudah dia pastikan dia akan memukul orang di depannya.

"Menurut hyung? Mau merasakannya juga?" Jaehwan menggeleng, lalu tertawa kecil. "Sabar ya, aku tau kau tidak akan bisa membalas Daehwi. Kau kan punya _soft spot_ untuk anak itu."

Woojin menggumam sebal, apa yang dikatakan Jaehwan benar. Hanya Daehwi satu-satunya adik yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan dia dan dia tidak akan membalas perlakuannya. Seperti tahu dia dibicarakan, Daehwi keluar dari kamarnya dengan handphonenya di tangan kiri dan handphone Woojin di tangan kanan. Tanpa dosa, dia berjalan ke arah Woojin dan tersenyum, "Aku pinjam tethering ya hyung! Aku sedang videocall dengan Dongho hyung, jadi jangan dimatikan, awas kalau hyung matikan aku akan mengirim video hyung bergumam tentang Hyeongseob-hyung ke Hyeongseob hyung!"

"Kau sudah menendang selangkanganku, mengambil handphoneku tanpa izin, meminta paket internetku dan sekarang kau mengancamku?! Kau benar-benar ya….." Daehwi hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan handphonenya yang sedang menunjukkan muka Dongho hyung di seberang sana. "Dongho hyung, lihat, Woojin hyung tidur di lantai! Hihihi, dia bilang dia udah bosan tidur di kasur empuk, jadi mau di lantai saja!"

"YA LEE DAEHWI!"

Daehwi tertawa cekikikan sambil meninggalkan Woojin dan berjalan kembali masuk ke kamarnya, sebelum Daehwi menutup pintu kamarnya dia melihat ke arah Woojin dan tersenyum senang sambil berkata dengan tulus, "Gomawo Woojin-hyung! You are the best hyung!"

Woojin menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memarahi Daehwi. Toh, Daehwi adalah adiknya. Sampai kapanpun, Lee Daehwi akan selalu menempati satu _soft spot_ di hidup Park Woojin.

 **FIN**

 _Selesai! WKWKWKWKWK_

 _Fic ini terinspirasi dari pergelutan chamhwi di Wanna One Zero Base ep. 8. Disitu keliatan banget kalau Woojin dan Daehwi sebenarnya amat sangat akrab, so brotherlike sekali pokoknya. Terus liatin video-_ _video chamhwi yang lain dan ngeliat, satu hal yang pasti, Woojin kalau dipukul Daehwi dia gak akan pernah balas WKWKWKWK_

 _Another siblings goal itu ya Dongho dan Kyulkyung. Sama kayak Woojin, Dongho pasti bakal diem aja kalau disikut Kyulkyung, atau digoda sama Kyulkyung. Apalagi waktu Kyulkyung ultah dan dia ngelempar permen buat kadonya, YA TUHAN LUCU SEKALI KAKAK ADIK SATU INI._

 _Seperti biasanya, ini pasti bakal DongHwi, dan chamhwi disini pure hubungan kakak-adik. Maafkan momen DongHwi nya yang cuma seuprit ya._

 _Last, review please? Thank You!_


End file.
